Alice Kogane
Alice Kogane (黄金アリス, Kogane Arisu) is a second year at Karasuno High. She's half british and half japanese that moved to Japan due to her father's job. Appearance She is thin and short but with strenght in her legs. She has short blonde hair and olive-green eyes, being half british. When she isn't wearing the school uniform, she always wears comfortable clothes and isn't really for the "cute" stuff. She starts to get interested in those kind of clothes only when she realizes her crush on Kageyama, wanting to look cute for him. Her hair are pretty messy most of the time, so she always uses a half-ponytail. Personality Alice spreads her cheer far and wide: lively, cheerful, screw to those who act sad in front of her. Despite this, she is very fragile, sensitive and tends to hide her problems from everyone, whatever they are, and then cry alone where nobody can her. Growing up in England, she is not accustomed to the Japanese culture and traditions yet, something that causes many problems and bad impressions: she forgets to bow down and holds out his hand without realizing it, or she calls people by their first names. Although her height is pretty normal in Japan, in England she has always been the shortest of the class for which she was often derided, causing her height complex. ￼Even if people tend to immediately notice she's not entirely Japanese, she usually forgets this and gets confused and embarassed when people (especially boys) stare at her. Due to her disability, she does not hesitate to admire those who practice volleyball with passion. She rages when someone wants to leave the sport only for personal problems or self-esteem. History Alice was born in England by English mother and Japanese father. His father, a renowned archaeologist, leads them to move to Japan at the age of 13 years old. Given the father's education, in middle school she quickly distinguished for her talent and her intelligence: despite being a foreigner, she had the highest grades and excelled in volleyball. This led her to be despised by her japanese peers, something that marked her a lot from the relational point of view. Despite this, she would always give her best in everything. Shortly after the beginning of high school, in Tokyo, Alice has a surgery on her right arm because of a rare illness. She can't use it anymore to make efforts like playing sports. Alice's life is shattered: she can no longer hold a ball. But the desire to endure has the upper hand: she decided to join the Karasuno when she hears about the reborn and strong volleyball team and the "new Little Giant". Fascinated by this guy, and thanks to her father's decision of moving to Miyagi for work, she moved to Karasuno. She meets the volleyball club's member during the training for the match against Aoba Johsai. She does anything to follow them and help the Karasuno team, especially for the economic part: at the beginning she will ask money to the family, which is located in a very well-off position, and then will find a part-time job in secret to give financial support with her own strenght. In no time she will be devoted to Hinata and will see him as a little brother. She will begin to have feelings for Kageyama who she identifies as "the incarnation of unconditional kindness", much to everyone's surprise. She comes to despise Oikawa with all her strength, both for defeating Karasuno and for personal matters: idols, models, smug and flirtious people are the kind of people she hates the most. Despite this, though, she can kinda sympathize with his point of view: geniuses that gets everything from the beginning, beating those who came a long way thanks to their own effort and practice, kinda gets on her nerve. For some reason, though, Tobio is an exception. Relationships Karasuno High School Volleyball Club * Tobio Kageyama ' At first Alice is curious about Tobio's scary behaviour. He pretty much ignores her until she gets closer to him, despite Tobio reluctance and shyness, thanks to Hinata. Alice understands Tobio's loneliness, since she was isolated in middle school too. That's one of the reasons she tries her best to cheer him up and be friendly with him, even if she knows well he already found new friends. She is scared when she finds out she has a crush on him because she doesn't know how to deal with those new feelings. She tries her best to hide them but corporal language often betrays her... She becomes a little jealous when Kageyama doesn't pay attention to her so she starts to insult him/encourage him, depending on the situation. Alice defines Kageyama as the "embodiment of unconditional kindness", since him being kind is not something with a purpose (which she hates) but something that comes natural to him even without self-awareness or even when he denies it. She didn't confess yet, and has no intention to, since she doesn't want to give Tobio motives to worry other than volleyball tournaments. She actually thinks she would be rejected straight away. Tobio has no experience with girls as Alice hasn't with boys... After Karasuno defeats Seijo in the Spring Tournament, she's suddenly forced by her parents to go back to England for some month due to her father's job. When Tobio hears about it in a letter she left the team before leaving, he doesn't hesitate and asks his teacher to accompany him at the airport. Here, he seems to arrive right on time and bow to her parents asking to leave her behind because "the team and I need her". Alice is moved by this, and for that her parents decide to let her live alone in Miyagi for the time being. This is the first time Tobio sees her crying in public, but because they are tears of joy, Alice bursts out a "I like you", but given Tobio's dullness he only reads this as a foreigner's friendship act. * '''Shouyou Hinata '''Hinata is one of the main reasons Alice came to Karasuno. At first she admires him and worships him like a celebrity, but they will soon become friends and will be very devoted to each other. Hinata sees her as a very good friend ( even if they have known each other for less than some months ) since they also have similar characters. When Alice has a problem, she would immediately rush to Hinata and vent with him. When he and Tobio fight, she is usually amused and doesn't intervene, but when Hinata had the fight with Kageyama after the great defeat against Seijo, she didn't know what to do. When they punched each other in the gym, with her and Yachi witnessing, she stood in their way and got punched from Shouyo himself. She yelled at them and ran away, while Yachi went to call Tanaka. She thought that Shouyo was totally in the right, but on the other hand she didn't want to leave Tobio's side, even though she knew this was selfish. Hinata immediately felt guilty after this. Despite all of this, they really get along well and her enthusiasm is a great weapon and support for the team and Hinata himself. * '''Koushi Sugawara '''Sugawara is very friendly and caring towards Alice. When they find out about her arm, he can't help but worry about her everytime she holds a ball. Despite this, she just can't get angry at him, instead she always hugs him exclaiming something like "stop worrying for nothing!". When this happens, Koushi gets really embarassed, but he knows it's like having a sister that cares about him and viceversa. Alice sees Sugawara as one of the nicest people in the world. He is the first to notice Alice's body language when Kageyama compliments her or asks her anything, everyone else will follow after him (except dense Kageyama, of course). * '''Daichi Sawamura '''Alice respects Daichi both as a captain and as a person. She finds it difficult to understand the weight of the team that he carries with him, especially when in difficult times he is the person that must not show agitation and anxiety. Daichi, for its part, will come to understand how Alice's moral support becomes essential for Karasuno and especially for Hinata and Kageyama. He thinks she emanates an aura that can empower their spirits. * '''Hitoka Yachi '''Alice isn't very good at making friends, so she's very happy when Yachi takes the initiative to talk to her. They're like two faces of the same coin: while Yachi is always pessimistic, Alice tends to always see the good things even during the worst situations. Since they're both very good at English, they're asked multiple times to help their fellow comrades, but while Yachi is more of a patient person, Alice loses her cool very easily repeating the same thing over and over again... * '''Yuu Nishinoya '''Yuu gets along with her immediately, since they mostly behave the same way and are in the same class. Alice recognizes his ability as a libero, but gets all awkward when he acts all high and mighty during matches. Yuu and Ryunosuke made a bet about finding what is that Alice is afraid of: since she's a girl, they thought insects and snakes were a possibility, but apparently Alice is not affected by any of those, instead she actually wants a snake as a pet... the bet is still on hold. * '''Ryunosuke Tanaka '''Alice at first was afraid of him, having some sort of prejudice, thinking he was a bully. But when he gets to know him better, she always gets amused when he looks for a fight at every possible occasion and gets scolded by Daichi with a "don't encourage him". * '''Kiyoko Shimizu '''The Karasuno manager has a feminine aura that makes Alice uncomfortable sometimes. On the other hand, Kiyoko acknowledges her importance for the moral support of the Karasuno, since she's not good with words herself. She's usually the one that lets het know everything about the friendly matches they dispute and invites her over. * '''Azumane Asahi '''Everyone seems to be afraid of Azumane when they first meet him because of his appearances, but Alice seems to immediately notice his gentle and awkward nature, and he's kinda grateful for that. When Alice comes to know the reason he suddenly stopped playing volleyball, she immediately gets angry at him: she can't stand anyone that decides to quit what they love only for trivial reasons like pride, cowardice or fear. * '''Kei Tsukishima '''Alice, as probably everyone else, gets annoyed by Kei when he states his usual blunt remarks, but Alice is never afraid to fight and retort back when needed. Kei kinda gets fun of her temper as well, especially when she gets all embarassed for something that Tobio might have done. His sharp nature brings him to notice her crush on Tobio and has a great time making fun of her behind Tobio's back. * '''Tadashi Yamaguchi '''Tadashi is pretty shy with her at first, but when he starts to get confident about his skills, she proves to be very impressed and proud about him and they start to talk more frequently. * '''Keishin Ukai '''At first he opposed to the idea of a normal student to frequent the club, but when Alice offers her financial help to them, he has no choice but to accept her constant presence, accepting her as a member of the cheering section. He eventually gets to aknowledge her motivational power due to her constant positive attitude. * '''Takeda-sensei '''Like the coach, he was hesitant at first at admit in the training sessions someone who is not an official member of the club, but Alice starts to help the club in more than one way and is very grateful for that. Others Metropolitan Nekoma High Volleyball Club * '''Kuroo Tetsurou '''When Alice first meets him during their first match with Karasuno, he seems to be attracted by this guy in a curious way. He seems perky and goofy, but on the court he seems to be a totally different person. He's probably the only guy Alice seems to be intimidated by and struggles talking to. * '''Kozume Kenma '''Kenma seems oppressed by Alice's positiveness but eventually Alice starts to get friendly with him thanks to Shouyou. They both share a passion for videogames so it's the main topic they usually talk about and Alice loves when Kenma shines bright when he does. * '''Lev Haiba '"That height should be illegal!" is the first think she says after watching him play. She envys him greatly and if she could she would steal some centimeters from him. She's always been curious about other cultures though, so she can't help but be curious and ask him for Russian customs and traditions. Seijo Academy Volleyball Club * '''Tooru Oikawa She met Tooru when she accompanied Tobio at the training school after the fight with Hinata. She heard about him from some girls at school and immediately contempt grew in her. She can't stand him and when he and Tobio have a conversation, she sends him death glares all the time. Oikawa it's really surprised that a girl gets along with Tobio so well, so he kinda makes fun of him. From his point of view, he think she is an interesting girl and often tries to flirt with her, failing miserably. He begins to thinks she is a bit like Iwaizumi: violent but caring. He's one of the first people to see something grow between her and Tobio and has no fear saying it out loud, despite Tobio always thinks she's just making fun of him and Alice gets all flustered and angry. Statistics * Power: 1/5 * Jumping: 3/5 * Stamina: 4/5 * Game Sense: 5/5 * Technique: 2/5 * Speed: 2/5 * Total: 17/30 Quotes Trivia * Her grades are high, except in Japanese literature. * She's of course the best in English class. * Hates being lifted up. * Hates when people pity her. * She can't cook. Really. Don't eat anything she cooks. * She doesn't really like sleeping, but is accustomed to fall asleep nearly everywhere if tired. * When concentrated on her studies or something she loves, she sometimes forgets to eat, leading her to be weak and fragile during the day. * According to Nishinoya, who witnesses a lot of insect invasions during their classes, she seems to be afraid of... nothing. * A little clingy if someone she likes is talking continuously with someone else. * Nomenclature: ** Alice (アリス) - Noble One ** Kogane (黄金) - Yellow Money Music Theme songs related to Alice. Theme Songs * When Can I See You Again by Owl City Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Karasuno High Category:2nd Year